vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamek
Summary Kamek is an old, yet powerful Magikoopa and apparent adviser to Bowser (or at least a high-ranking member in the Koopa Troop). He serves as a major antagonist in the Mario series. He debuted in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He is also Baby Bowser's caretaker and continues to look after Bowser, even in the present day. Because of this, he is generally considered to be Bowser's stepfather or at least his primary parental figure. Kamek's name comes from the name for the Magikoopa species in Japanese: Kamekku (カメック), which is derived from kame, the Japanese word for "turtle". He is the main villain of the Yoshi series. Various unnamed Magikoopas appearing in the Mario series are considered to be Kamek, often due to the parallels between their relationship with Bowser or their position in the Koopa Troop. In the case of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, this assumption stems from the character having "Kamek" in his name, and not from the so-called Psycho Kamek's portrayal, which bears little resemblance to Kamek himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A to likely 4-C or higher Name: Kamek Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magikoopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, Reality Warping, Magic, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, cyrokinesis, Lightning manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Energy projection, Sleep magic, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Can shrink and enlarge beings and himself, Can summon enemies and tornadoes, Can create copies of himself, Flight & levitation, divination, Brainwashing, Precognition, Forcefield creation, Paperize, all the abilities of a magikoopa but stronger, etc Attack Potency: Mountain level (Created agiant tornadoof this size) to likely Large Star level or higher (Despite being weakened from previous battles, he created a large magic projectile powerful enough to hurt Giant Luigi, who was on par with Giant Bowser, even when the latter grew bigger by Kamek's magic and fought against Mario with Dreamy Luigi, who can manipulate the sun and constellations, powering him up several times. [https://youtu.be/qMLhvIPbydk?t=290 He also fired a magic blast that powerful enough to send Mario flying across other side of the universe in a few seconds.]) Speed: Massively Hypersonic with his flying broom Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Effortlessly swings a magic hammer several times larger than himself), higher when he increases his size with magic Striking Strength: At least Class EJ Durability: At least Mountain level(Capable of surviving hits from Yoshi and the Mario Bros) to likely Large Star level or higher (Survived several battles against Mario with Dreamy Luigi powering him up, Giant Luigi deflecting his spell back at him, and Giant Bowser after growing even larger by his magic despite being fatigued from previous battles with Mario and Dreamy Luigi.) Stamina: Very large (Able to fight Yoshi and the Mario Bros several times in one day. Is also capable of making powerful spells in a weakened state.) Range: Multiple kilometers with magic, Universal with teleportation Intelligence: Very high (Built a time machine in Yoshi's Island DS and uses his magic in a variety of creative ways to give himself a tactical advantage against his opponents) Standard Equipment: His broomstick and wand Weaknesses: Overconfident Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users